My idol
by animemaniacal
Summary: Set in modern times, Kagome is a singer in a band called Darkness. One day, her band is set to play with their biggest rivals Shadow. When Kagome meets the head singer of Shadow, Naraku, and sparks fly, will their relationship soar or burn? Naraku X Kagome, Sesshomaru X Oc, Kouga X Oc, Inuyasha X Kikyo, Bankotsu X Oc, Miroku X Oc.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic so please, give me your worst! I need to know how I can improve!

Does it look like I own Inuyasha?

Summery: Set in modern times, Kagome is a singer in a band called Darkness. One day, her band is set to play with their biggest rivals Shadow. When Kagome meets the head singer of Shadow, Naraku, and sparks fly, will their relationship soar or burn? Naraku X Kagome, Sesshomaru X Oc, Kouga X Oc, Inuyasha X Kikyo, Bankotsu X Oc, Miroku X Oc.

Prologue

Kagome's pov

I sighed. Yet another set back. Do people actually think we want to stay as table dancers? Do they actually think I'll let them force us to stay there? If only for my friend's sakes, I'll get us out of here.

"Hey Kags!" Bree yelled, running into our small apartment. Bree is one of my best friends. She's extremely small at a height of 5'0 at 21, but she makes up for it with the rage of King Kong and strength to match. She has long curly brown hair and her eyes change color depending on her mood. It's actually pretty cool. She's the youngest of the group but can drink us all under the table. It's really funny. The oldest of the group is Kikyo, my twin sister, she's older then me by a minute, but according to her, it counts. That leaves the second youngest, Blake, a playful sweetheart, who has long wavy red hair and bright green eyes, the 'middle child' Nana, who has short green hair and lime colored eyes, the flirt, Seri, who has waist length blond hair and dark purple eyes. Kikyo and I have shoulder length raven hair with blue brown eyes. Bree and Blake are 21, but Bree is a few months younger then her. Nana is 22, Seri is 23, and Kikyo and I are 24. We live together in this teeny, tiny apartment, but one day, that ALL will change. We all want to be singers. We've wanted that since kindergarten and one day, our dream will be a reality. I know it. We will be able to pay off our debt and be able to escape from club Shikon no Tama. One day…..

I hope.

so... hows the prologue?


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second fanfic so please, give me your worst! I need to know how I can improve!

Does it look like I own Inuyasha?

Summery: Set in modern times, Kagome is a singer in a band called Darkness. One day, her band is set to play with their biggest rivals Shadow. When Kagome meets the head singer of Shadow, Naraku, and sparks fly, will their relationship soar or burn? Naraku X Kagome, Sesshomaru X Oc, Kouga X Oc, Inuyasha X Kikyo, Bankotsu X Oc, Miroku X Oc.

Bree - 21

Blake - 21

Nana - 22

Seri - 23

Kikyo - 24

Kagome – 24

Naraku – 25

Sesshomaru – 23

Miroku – 23

Kouga – 24

Bankotsu – 23

Inuyasha - 25

Chapter 1

Kagome's pov

I woke up with a groan. 'Why did I have a dream of back then?' I wondered. Bree ran into my room and leapt onto my bed.

"Wake up! We gotta get ready for our concert!" She yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Nana yelled from her room.

"Never!" Bree yelled. "You gotta get ready too!" She yelled back. Nana groaned loudly. Blake ran into my room as well with Seri and Kikyo all dressed up for our concert. Kikyo was wearing a tight red dress with black tights and red heels, her hair in its usual style. Seri had a black strap-less dress with black heels, and she had let her hair flow freely down her back. Blake was wearing a pink strap-less shirt with black skinny jeans and her red hair in a high ponytail. Bree was wearing a black tank top with ripped up black jeans. Nana walked into my room as well, but she was in her pjs. I groaned.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eye.

"9:00! You have an hour to get ready! Of course you would've had longer but you didn't wake up." Kikyo replied. I shot out of bed and Nana squealed and ran to her room. I put on a silver dress and black heels. I put my hair in a braid and Kikyo did my makeup. Seri did Nana's makeup after she put on a red tank top with black shorts and red high heels.

"How do I look?" I asked, posing in our spacious living room.

"Sexy!" Bree yelled.

"Those bros are gonna drop dead with shock!" Blake joked. Nana grinned and posed along with me.

"How's about me?" she asked. Hoots and hollers vibrated all around the room. A knock sounded at our front door.

"That should be our chauffer." Kikyo remarked. We all ran to the door, tripping over each other. I opened the door swiftly to see Hiten, our driver. Hiten grinned.

"Sup girls." He lifted his hand. Everyone hugged him.

"Hi Hiten!" Seri giggled flirtatiously. Hiten winked at her.

"Are you guys ready to go?" He asked. We nodded. He led us outside to our lovely limo. "Your chariot, my ladies." He bowed. We laughed and piled in.

"Oh thank you, oh amazing knight." Bree teased, curtsying before getting in and closing the door. For the drive to the stadium, we just talked about the songs we would be singing and the band we would sing with for the finale.

"We will be singing with _them _won't we?" Nana hissed. Kikyo groaned.

"Unfortunately." She replied. Blake booed.

"Guys. Come on. We'll have to sing with them whether we like it or not. So just chill. Who knows, maybe they'll be cool? I man they _are _sexy." Bree grinned lecherously. I laughed.

"Of course, that's all _you _need isn't it? Some yummy eye candy." I smirked.

"What? I like my hot men? So sue me." She wolfishly grinned. The car came to a stop.

"We're here." Hiten opened the door. We all climbed out and stretched out or sore muscles.

"Hello. I'm Shadow's agent. My name is Kagura." A pretty girl with black hair and red eyes welcomed us with a bow.

"We are Darkness. I'm the singer Kikyo, the other singer is Kagome, our drummer is Bree, our bass is Seri, and our guitarists are Blake and Nana." Kikyo introduced us.

"It's very nice to meet you. Now if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to Shadow's room." She walked away.

"Whoa. Who shoved a stick up her ass?" Bree whispered. Nana shrugged. We walked into a large room where there was six guys lounging around. They stood as we walked in. A tall man with long black hair and red eyes walked up to us.

"Hello. I am Naraku. I'm supposing you are the band Darkness?" He bowed, taking my hand and softly kissing it. The rest of the guys came towards us. There were two silver haired guys. One was wearing red shirt with jeans, the other one wearing a black shirt with jeans. There was a brown haired guy with blue eyes, a black haired guy with a star on his forehead and a long braid and a black haired guy with purple eyes. "These are my band mates. Inuyasha-"He pointed to red shirt. "Sesshomaru" he pointed to the other silver haired one. "Kouga" He pointed to brown hair. "Bankotsu" He pointed to star-head. "And Miroku." He pointed to the last one. I bowed to him.

"I'm Kagome. These are my band mates, Kikyo, Bree, Nana, Seri and Blake." I pointed to them as I called out their names. "Do you guys have the song we're supposed to be practicing?" I asked. Naraku nodded and led us to the table in the middle of the room.

"Here it is." He pointed to the papers littering the surface. I picked one up.

"Well… are we going to practice or are you gonna stand around staring at it like a moron." Inuyasha asked. Bree kicked his leg. "Ow! You bitch! What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole or I will kick the ever living crud out of you!" She growled. Inu glared at her before Miroku dragged him back.

"Stop being a moron. I'm sorry about my friend." He bowed to her, forcing Inu to bow to me. Bree grinned at him.

"I forgive him. I mean, it's not like he can stop himself from being an idiot, right?" She teased. Miroku laughed.

"Exactly! So. Lets start practice!" He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my second fanfic so please, give me your worst! I need to know how I can improve!

Does it look like I own Inuyasha?

I own none of the songs. When I do, I'll tell you if it's mine. Thank you

Summery: Set in modern times, Kagome is a singer in a band called Darkness. One day, her band is set to play with their biggest rivals Shadow. When Kagome meets the head singer of Shadow, Naraku, and sparks fly, will their relationship soar or burn? Naraku X Kagome, Sesshomaru X Oc, Kouga X Oc, Inuyasha X Kikyo, Bankotsu X Oc, Miroku X Oc.

Bree - 21

Blake - 21

Nana - 22

Seri - 23

Kikyo - 24

Kagome – 24

Naraku – 25

Sesshomaru – 23

Miroku – 23

Kouga – 24

Bankotsu – 23

Inuyasha - 25

Chapter 2

Warning: language

This chapter is mostly them singing. If you don't like to read lyrics… to bad. Get used to it.

Kagome's pov

What happened last time-?

"Hello. I am Naraku. I'm supposing you are the band Darkness?" He bowed, taking my hand and softly kissing it. The rest of the guys came towards us. There were two silver haired guys. One was wearing red shirt with jeans, the other one wearing a black shirt with jeans. There was a brown haired guy with blue eyes, a black haired guy with a star on his forehead and a long braid and a black haired guy with purple eyes. "These are my band mates. Inuyasha-"He pointed to red shirt. "Sesshomaru" he pointed to the other silver haired one. "Kouga" He pointed to brown hair. "Bankotsu" He pointed to star-head. "And Miroku." He pointed to the last one. I bowed to him.

"I'm Kagome. These are my band mates, Kikyo, Bree, Nana, Seri and Blake." I pointed to them as I called out their names. "Do you guys have the song we're supposed to be practicing?" I asked. Naraku nodded and led us to the table in the middle of the room.

"Here it is." He pointed to the papers littering the surface. I picked one up.

"Well… are we going to practice or are you gonna stand around staring at it like a moron." Inuyasha asked. Bree kicked his leg. "Ow! You bitch! What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole or I will kick the ever living crud out of you!" She growled. Inu glared at her before Miroku dragged him back.

"Stop being a moron. I'm sorry about my friend." He bowed to her, forcing Inu to bow to me. Bree grinned at him.

"I forgive him. I mean, it's not like he can stop himself from being an idiot, right?" She teased. Miroku laughed.

"Exactly! So. Let's start practice!" He grinned.

Now onto the story!

The song's name was 'Good Girls Go Bad.' Apparently, the boys will pick a girl to 'make her turn bad' and then the female will sing with the boy. So far, Bree's lower voice goes well with Miroku's, Seri's smooth voice is perfect for Kouga's gruff one, Kikyo and Inuyasha are singing in harmony, Nana is amazing with Bankotsu and Blake and Sesshomaru are in harmony. And Naraku and I sing together like we've done it all of our lives. This is just amazing. We'll knock all of the fans out and gain new friends while we're at it! Although, I am afraid that Inu will do something stupid and Bree will kick his ass… oh well. At least it will be funny to see! I've got ALL bets on Bree. Anyways, after we practiced singing with Shadow, we went our separate ways. Kagura came over to pick us up and led us to a small soundproof room to sing in.

"Ok girls. What song do we do first?" I asked. Kikyo shrugged.

"I think we should go through our own songs first. Starting with Nana, cuz last time she cracked towards the end." She sent Nana a teasing but serious look. Nana nodded and pulled a cd from her bag. Nana wrote a version of the song 'Holding out for a hero'. Her version is more rock then any of the others. She walked to the microphone and waited for the music to start.

Where have all the good men gone

And where are the gods?

Where's the streetwise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight

Upon a fiery steed...

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream  
of what I need

[Chorus]

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

[Chorus]

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

[Chorus]

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.

She sang it perfectly and then some. She held the last note divinely and ended with a small longing smile. Hollers echoed through the studio as everyone clapped and cheered. Nana bowed and handed the microphone to Bree.

"Your turn." She smirked. Bree took the challenge gracefully and walked over to Kikyo, who was standing in front of the stereo.

"Track 5." Was all she said as she breezed by. Her song is 'Living La Vida Loca.' She waited patiently for the song to start.

He's into superstition

Black cats and voodoo dolls

I feel a premonition,

That boy's gonna make me fall.

He's into new sensations,

New kicks in the candle light,

He's got a new addiction,

For every day or night.

He'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain,

He'll make you live his crazy life,

But he'll take away your pain.

Like a bullet to your brain!

Upside inside out!

He's living la vida loca!

He'll push and pull you down,

Living la vida loca.

His hair is rebel red,

His eyes the color mocha,

He will wear you out,

Living la vida loca!

Woke up in New York City,

In a funky, cheap motel.

He took my heart,

He took my money,

Must've slipped me a sleeping pill.

He never drinks the water,

Makes you order French champagne,

Once you've had a taste of him,

You'll never be the same,

He'll make you go insane!

She sang the chorus again, moving her hips perfectly along with the music. Then she threw the mic to Blake.

"Your turn, girly. Don't disappoint." She grinned and sat down at a small desk. Blake nodded. Her song is totally different from how she portrays herself. Her outlook is that of a bubbly happy-go-lucky girl. Her music however shows a different side of her. Her song is 'Just Like a Pill' it's a song about an addiction to a guys love. She stood calmly as the song started.

I'm lying here

On the floor,

Where you left me,

I think I took too much,

I'm crying here….

What have you done?

I thought it would be fun.

I can't stay on your life support

There's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine,

Cause its making me itch,

I said I tried to call the nurse again,

But she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here!

Where I can run,

Just as fast as I can!

To the middle of nowhere,

To the middle of my frustrated fears!

And I swear,

You're just like a pill,

Instead of making me better,

You keep making me ill.

Keep making me ill….

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me,

Must've been a bad trip…

All the other pills,

They were different

I think I should get some help…

I can't stay on your life support

There's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine,

Cause its making me itch,

I said I tried to call the nurse again,

But she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here!

Where I can run,

Just as fast as I can!

To the middle of nowhere,

To the middle of my frustrated fears!

And I swear,

You're just like a pill,

Instead of making me better,

You keep making me ill.

I can't stay on your life support

There's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine,

Cause its making me itch,

I said I tried to call the nurse again,

But she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here!

Where I can run,

Just as fast as I can!

To the middle of nowhere,

To the middle of my frustrated fears!

And I swear,

You're just like a pill,

Instead of making me better,

You keep making me ill.

Keep making me ill….

Keep making me ill….

Her song ended with a long high note that took her a solid month to get down. I looked to Seri who grinned.

"Can I do my duet with Bree?" She asked. I nodded. The song they sing together and everyone else does background for is called 'It's raining men'. It's one of our most famous songs and it really gets the female fans singing. Bree bounced up and walked to Seri.

"Ready girl?" She asked. Seri nodded.

How you can tell whose singing.

Seri

BREE

BOtH

BAbY it's riSiNg

ACcOrDiNg To OuR sOuRcEs,

ThE sTrEeTs thE pLaCe To Go

CAUSE TONIGHT FOT THE FIRST TIME

Just about half past ten

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HISTORY IT'S GONNA START RAINING MEN!

It's rAiNiNg MeN hAlLeLuJaH iTs RaInInG mEn, AmEN!

IM GONNA GO OUT AND IMMA LET MYSELF GET

Absolutely soaking wet!

A clapping sound shocked us all. We turned around to see Shadow behind us. Bree froze in shock. She hates to be snuck up on. It's kind of funny actually. She either makes this weird squeaking sound like a kitten that's been stepped on or she'll attack the person in a fit of rage. Either way, funny as shit as long as you aren't on the other end of her rage. I walked up to Naraku.

"This is a rehearsal. Can you please leave?" I asked. He grinned at me, making my knees go weak. Waitaminute! I'm Kagome Higarashi! I do NOT go weak at the knees just because some dud grinned at me. I steeled my resolve and glared at him.

"I wanted to see our competition. But, it was a waste of time. You girls are no match for us. We will reach the top and you will sink like rocks." Sesshomaru dully said. I turned my glare over to him quickly backed up by the rest of my girls.

"Do not underestimate us." Blake growled. Bree grinned, showing off her fangs.

"It would be bad for your health." She finished. Kikyo created a barrier to knock them out of our room.

"You demons better stay as far away from us as possible. There IS a reason we're called Darkness." She warned. Oh yeeeeaaaah… I forgot to mention. Kikyo and I are priestesses, Bree is a tiger demon, Blake is a witch, Nana is a cloud demon, and Seri is a cat demon. I don't know what kinds of demons they are but from their auras I'm thinking they are strong.

"So if you value your lives, I'd suggest you leave us alone until the concert." Nana suggested with a smile before slamming the door in their shocked faces.

"We are going to make them eat those words." I swore.


End file.
